


Соблазнить Холмса

by AnniePhoenix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sherlock making plans
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePhoenix/pseuds/AnniePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грег давно запал на Майкрофта, но считал, что не может заполучить желаемое. В порыве отчаяния он просит Шерлока о помощи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Seduce A Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825480) by [psychicdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreams/pseuds/psychicdreams). 



> Переведено на WTF Combat 2015 для команды WTF Mystrade 2015

После того как Грег озвучил свою просьбу, в комнате воцарилась тишина, и он смущенно поерзал под немигающим взглядом Шерлока. Джон застыл на месте, его рука с чашкой замерла на полпути ко рту, и он уставился на Грега. Если бы ситуация не была такой нервирующей, тот сказал бы, что всё это выглядело забавным, но на самом деле в ней не было ничего смешного. Грег жил с этим слишком долго, и если бы он не _попытался_ сделать хоть что-то, то сошел бы с ума.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я помог вам охмурить Майкрофта.

— Я бы не использовал слово _«охмурить»_ , — пробормотал Грег, вытирая потные ладони о штаны.

— Майкрофта.

— Да.

— Моего брата Майкрофта.

— Да, твоего брата Майкрофта «незначительная-должность-в-Британском-Правительстве» Холмса.

— Почему?

Грег выразительно посмотрел на него, прежде чем взглянуть на Джона в поисках поддержки. Он даже не был уверен, почему Шерлок спрашивает. Разве не очевидно, что Грег просит об этом, потому что Майкрофт ему интересен? Что именно здесь может быть непонятно такому гению, как Шерлок? Джон, кажется, еще не до конца справился с шоком, но уже преодолел паралич настолько, чтобы говорить. Он поставил свою чашку со словами:

— Потому что ему нравится Майкрофт, Шерлок. Он хочет встречаться с ним… и все такое.

Похоже, в мозгу Шерлока что-то щелкнуло, потому что он вдруг побледнел, скорчил кислую мину, а затем содрогнулся всем телом, что Грег идентифицировал как отвращение.

— Джон, _никогда_ больше не намекай, что Майкрофт может заниматься сексом. Никогда. Ты только что сжег часть моего мозга.

Грег нахмурился.

— Эй!

— Это _Майкрофт_! Секс. _Майкрофт_! Представляя это, я даю пищу своим ночным кошмарам! Как вы только можете думать о таком?

— Ну, не знаю, мне кажется, секс с Майкрофтом – звучит _потрясающе_ , так почему бы тебе не помочь мне заполучить его? — зло выплюнул Грег, раздраженный замечаниями Шерлока.

Шерлок в ужасе застонал и даже встал со своего места, чтобы пересесть на подлокотник кресла Джона — как можно дальше от Грега, — проигнорировав удивленный взгляд доктора, обращенный к новому неожиданному аксессуару его кресла.

— Ответ на вашу просьбу — нет.

— Шерлок, ты знаешь своего брата лучше всех! Без твоей помощи у меня нет ни единого шанса.

Упрямое выражение на лице Шерлока уничтожило последнюю надежду. Без его помощи Грег не сможет ничего добиться. Он даже не мог лично связаться с Майкрофтом, всякий раз ему приходилось сначала иметь дело с его помощницей. И он очень сомневался, что такой занятой человек переделает свое безумное расписание, если Грег просто попросит — только не ради полицейского и возможности выпить с ним кофе. _Возможно_ , если бы Грег работал в правительстве или имел больше влияния; но он был обычным детективом-инспектором…

Джон, судя по всему, почувствовал его разочарование и решил помочь:

— Да ладно тебе, Шерлок.

Шерлок бросил на Джона шокированный и растерянный взгляд, будто ошеломленный тем, что Джон с ним не согласился.

— Что?

— Хуже не будет. Помоги ему устроить хотя бы одно свидание с Майкрофтом, а дальше пусть сам разбирается, верно? Тебе не придется доводить дело до конца. Вообрази, что это расследование, и самый интригующий его элемент — это Майкрофт. Полагаю, никто из нас не имеет понятия, как он отреагирует, верно?

Шерлок, похоже, засомневался, и Грег бросил благодарный взгляд на ухмыляющегося Джона. Они оба знали, что, если Шерлок согласится помочь, то не _остановится_ , пока Майкрофт и Грег не будут вместе. Шерлок ни за что не смог бы бросить дело на середине: организовать им одно свидание и на этом закончить.

— Манипулировать Майкрофтом — в этом есть что-то притягательное, — пробормотал Шерлок, уставившись в пространство. Он слегка вздрогнул, возможно, от какой-то мысли, пришедшей ему в голову, прежде чем снова встретился взглядом с Грегом. — Если я соглашусь, вы должны будете делать _в точности_ то, что я скажу, во что бы то ни стало.

Хотя Грег не испытывал по этому поводу особого энтузиазма, он кивнул, соглашаясь.

— С чего начнем?

— Прежде всего, вы должны кое-что понять про Майкрофта. Не ждите, что будете за что-то платить, он любит тыкать всем в лицо тем, как много у него денег, и преимущественно он будет выбирать места, которые вы будете посещать. И, скорее всего, он сделает заказ за вас, что напрягает еще больше. Будьте готовы к его доминирующему поведению, он очень любит думать, что он всезнающ. Также не надейтесь, что сможете долго скрывать все это от него. Майкрофт очень наблюдательный.

Неужели Шерлок полагает, что Грег только вчера познакомился с Майкрофтом? Они знакомы уже много лет, хотя за это время очень редко виделись и разговаривали. И пусть Грег не приблизился к заветной двери настолько, чтобы придержать ее ногой, это вовсе не означало, что он ничего не знал. Но он не стал поправлять Шерлока, не желая оттолкнуть его и заставить передумать насчет их соглашения.

— Мы должны устроить вам с Майкрофтом встречу и заставить провести друг с другом некоторое время. — Шерлок сжал губы и кивнул самому себе. — Вы будете находиться в неведении относительно большей части планов, поскольку не являетесь настолько хорошим лжецом, чтобы обмануть Майкрофта.

О, Грегу совсем не понравились эти слова.

— Шерлок…

— Я буду держать Шерлока в рамках, — вмешался Джон, увидев озабоченный взгляд Грега. — Не волнуйся.

Джон будет держать Шерлока в рамках. Это была очень смешная идея, но Грег ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он встал, одернул свой пиджак и кивнул Шерлоку.

— Спасибо тебе.

В ответ тот вскинул бровь.

— Вы рано благодарите меня, Лестрейд. Возможно, когда Майкрофт в вас влюбится, вы захотите меня проклясть. Вы, _в самом деле_ , не представляете, во что ввязываетесь.

Грег знал, что Шерлок редко ошибался; и что он действительно знал своего брата лучше всех… Шерлок неспроста так старательно предостерегал его и, возможно Грегу не стоило приближаться к Майкрофту слишком близко, словно мухе к пауку. Грег раздумывал над этим целых пять секунд и решил, что даже если он движется прямиком в сеть, из которой не выбраться, он сделает это с удовольствием, потому что было в Майкрофте Холмсе что-то такое, что привлекало Грега и заставило его влюбиться.

— Нет, не представляю, — сказал он через минуту, — но я не передумаю. 

Шерлок вскинул брови, и задумчиво оглядел Грега, будто решив, что тот сделан из более твердого материала, чем он думал.

Любопытство заставило Грега уточнить: 

— Ты не против? Не против, чтобы я встречался с твоим братом?

Грег не хуже Джона знал, что, вопреки всем оскорблениям, которыми Шерлок осыпал брата, он его действительно любил. Иначе не стал бы так нервничать и злиться по этому поводу.

Шерлок поджал губы и неохотно признал:

— Считаю, если Майкрофту вообще _нужно_ … с кем-то _встречаться_ , то вы станете лучшим выбором. Вы поймете его занятость и приоритеты, и, я _полагаю_ , вы обладаете не самой отталкивающей внешностью. Вами легко манипулировать, что Майкрофт сочтет успокаивающим, и вы верны до невозможности, так что не причините ему боль нарочно.

— Спасибо. — Это что, был своего рода комплимент?

— Уходите, Лестрейд. Сейчас. Мне нужно очистить разум от мыслей о Майкрофте, занимающимся сексом.

Не сдержавшись, Грег рассмеялся и закрыл за собой дверь.

***

Первые несколько дней ничего не происходило, и единственной весточкой от Шерлока стало СМС, присланное позже в тот же день. В СМС говорилось вести себя как обычно. Если бы Грег не был уверен в том, что Шерлок никогда не отказывается от вызова, то начал бы волноваться, что тот изменил свое решение, но он хорошо знал консультирующего детектива. Шерлок ни за что не упустит возможность манипулировать своим старшим и чуть более умным братом.

Учитывая то, что в данный момент он был занят расследованием очередного жестокого убийства, у Грега почти не было времени размышлять о своих чувствах к Майкрофту или о том, что может произойти. После ланча он погрузился в изучение содержимого телефона жертвы, и его кофе уже давно остыл. В офисе было тихо, так что знакомый сигнал о входящем сообщении прозвучал очень громко. Нахмурившись, он взял свой телефон.

_Застряли на складе с бомбой. Не могу ее отключить. Осталось 7 минут. Джон теряет самообладание. Позвоните Майкрофту. Террористы. ШХ._

Что-то сжалось в животе. Шерлок говорил, что работает над большим делом, поэтому Грег решил, что любые планы, которые они обсуждали ранее, отложены до лучших времен. Конечно, никто кроме этой неразлучной парочки не мог угодить в такую передрягу. Когда он схватился за пиджак, пришло еще одно СМС, с адресом. Конечно, это имело отношение к террористам. Интересно, Шерлок случайно наткнулся на это по-настоящему крупное дело, или намеренно?

— Эй, куда вы идете? — требовательно спросила Донован, увидев, как он практически выбежал из офиса.

Грег уже открыл список быстрого набора, куда был добавлен номер брата Шерлока и нажал на "вызов".

— Мне нужно отлучиться.

— Но…

Он не услышал ее, выйдя за дверь. Трубку взяли после первого же гудка. 

— Личный ассистент Майкрофта Холмса.

— Это Лестрейд, мне нужно поговорить с Майкрофтом о его брате.

— Пожалуйста, подождите.

Прошло всего несколько секунд, прежде чем он услышал вкрадчивый, бархатный голос старшего Холмса. Каждый раз, когда Грег слышал этот голос, по его спине пробегали мурашки. 

— Что случилось на этот раз?

— Похоже, в деле, которое ведет Шерлок, замешаны террористы, — пояснил Грег, рванув дверь машины и залезая внутрь. — Сейчас он и Джон застряли на складе, и у них есть всего семь минут до того, как взорвется бомба. Я собирался звонить в отдел по обезвреживанию взрывных устройств, но Шерлок сказал вместо этого позвонить вам. Есть идеи, почему?

— Если честно, нет, — сказал Майкрофт, и Грег уловил напряжение в его голосе. — Какой адрес? Я встречу вас там.

Грег убрал мобильный от уха, чтобы переслать оба полученных СМС.

— Я в паре минут езды.

— Я буду там, детектив-инспектор.

Связь оборвалась, и Грег полностью сконцентрировался на том, чтобы добраться до места в указанный срок, но, несмотря на все усилия, элегантный черный автомобиль опередил его. Майкрофт Холмс уже был в пути? Как он оказался здесь так быстро?

— Вы вызвали кого-нибудь?

— Если террористы все еще находятся где-то поблизости, вызов тактической группы может спровоцировать их. Если только вы уверены, что их нет в здании. Вы нашли их?

Грег нахмурился и покачал головой. Он посмотрел на дверь, заметил, что замок был взломан, и осторожно открыл ее.

— Шерлок? Джон? — позвал он, но ответом была тишина.

Майкрофт последовал за ним, а его ассистентка нет. Грег обернулся:

— Она не пойдет?

— Нет. Кто-то должен остаться снаружи, чтобы в случае необходимости взять на себя координирование местных представителей власти.

— Тогда, возможно, это должны быть вы? — Умопомрачительная рыжая бровь взметнулась вверх в ответ на эти слова, словно вопрошая: «Полагаете, я смогу остаться снаружи, зная, что мой брат в опасности?»

— Что ж, ладно.

Они прошли вглубь маленького пустого офисного здания, но Грег не увидел ни единого знака, указывающего на присутствие здесь Джона, Шерлока или бомбы. Попробовал включить свет и через минуту понял, что тот не работает. Уже собирался повернуться, чтобы поговорить с Майкрофтом, когда почувствовал, как что-то тяжелое и твердое ударило его по голове. Он качнулся вперед, падая на пол, проваливаясь в темноту.

С болезненным стоном придя в себя, Грег потер ушибленный затылок. Он лежал на спине, на маленьком диване, а не на полу. 

— Майкрофт? — прохрипел он, пытаясь сесть, игнорируя приступ тошноты. Вокруг было темно и ничего не видно.

— Я здесь, детектив-инспектор.

— Что произошло?

— Похоже, нас кто-то оглушил. Сейчас уже вечер. Я пришел в себя около часа назад.

— Вот дерьмо, — выругался Грег, потянувшись за своим телефоном.

— Вы не найдете свой телефон. Оба наших бумажника и телефоны пропали. Я предполагаю, что они были конфискованы теми, кто на нас напал.

Грег уставился в темноту справа от себя, и ему показалось, что он видит Майкрофта, откинувшегося в рабочем кресле, словно на троне.

— Почему мы все еще здесь? Разве ваша помощница не должна была что-то предпринять после первого часа нашего отсутствия?

— Да. И я не вполне уверен, почему она этого не сделала. Она должна была связаться с кем-то в течение первого получаса с момента потери контакта, если только…

— Если только она не могла это сделать, — закончил Грег мрачно. — Если тот, кто напал на нас, не добрался в первую очередь до нее.

— Совершенно верно. В здании нет электричества, так что мы не можем использовать местные телефоны или компьютеры, двери и окна заблокированы снаружи, так что их не открыть.

— Почему они нас не убили? Почему просто вырубили? Где Шерлок и Джон?

— Я не знаю, — мрачно произнес Майкрофт. — Такое поведение весьма нетипично. Гораздо проще было убить нас, а раз они этого не сделали, вероятно, их план более сложен. А что до безмозглой парочки, возможно, они нашли выход незадолго до того, как мы приехали, или их похитили.

Это сводило с ума! Как будто кто-то перекрыл все выходы из здания, чтобы заблокировать их внутри, чтобы они точно не могли... уйти... Эта мысль ошеломила Грега. Шерлока и Джона не было. Здание было специально заблокировано снаружи, чтобы не дать им выбраться. _Шерлок_ намеренно прислал ему СМС.

Но Шерлок не пошел бы на такое. Он не стал бы специально выдумывать угрозу взрыва лишь для того, чтобы Грег и Майкрофт на несколько часов оказались в одной комнате, в обстоятельствах, напоминающих клише из фильмов. Он не мог... Нет, он определенно _мог_. Но Грег не сможет рассказать обо всем этом Майкрофту, не упомянув причин, по которым Шерлок так поступил. Он застонал, откидываясь обратно на диван, куда Майкрофт, должно быть, перенес его.

Он услышал шорох одежды и почувствовал, как его плеча коснулась рука.

— С вами все в порядке, детектив-инспектор?

— Зовите меня Грегом, пожалуйста. Думаю, мы прошли стадию «детектив-инспектор» уже несколько лет назад.

За этими словами последовала пауза, а потом он услышал, как скрипнул стул рядом с диваном, когда Майкрофт на него сел.

— Очень хорошо, Грегори. Сильно болит?

Болит что? Ох, его голова. Он спутал стон Грега с выражением боли.

— Теперь, когда вы о ней напомнили, она пульсирует, спасибо, что поинтересовались, — сказал он честно. Кто бы его ни ударил, он сделал это профессионально. Он попытался вспомнить момент удара и, если бы ему пришлось спорить на деньги, мог бы поклясться, что тем, кто его так хорошо приложил, был Джон. Теперь, прокручивая мелкие детали в своей памяти, он мог дать голову на отсечение, что почувствовал за своей спиной мужчину немного ниже ростом.

— Прошу прощения, но у меня с собой нет ничего от боли. Вскоре она должна ослабеть.

Грег слабо улыбнулся, отмечая джентельменское поведение Майкрофта. Он так же пострадал, как и Грег, и не был виноват в этой ситуации но, тем не менее, извинялся, что у него нет болеутоляющих.

— Полагаю, здесь нечего попить? Кофе мне бы не помешал.

— К сожалению, нет. — Майкрофт с заметной грустью вздохнул. — Кофе был бы очень кстати.

— Уверен, вы знаете лучшие кофейни в городе.

— Вы так думаете?

— Могу поспорить, что при объемах вашей работы вы пьете его тоннами.

Послышался мягкий смешок.

— Не так много, как вы думаете, но я действительно знаю одно замечательное кафе, в котором подают лучший кофе, который я когда-либо пробовал.

— Вы должны отвести меня туда. как-нибудь

— Да, думаю, я так и сделаю.

Почему была пауза? Грег мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как эти голубые глаза окинули взглядом его тело, и попытался подавить дрожь, возникшую от этой мысли. Что это означало? Мог ли он рассчитывать на то, что Майкрофт хоть немного заинтересован?

— Так…— Грег мучительно пытался придумать тему для разговора, понимая, что, возможно, это единственный выпавший ему шанс поговорить с ним. — Вы приехали раньше меня.

— Я уже ехал в этом направлении, понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы сюда добраться.

— Что ж, тогда я рад, что ваша помощница была рядом с вами.

Глаза Грега уже привыкли к темноте. Стало видно гораздо лучше, и он заметил, что Майкрофт повернул голову в его сторону. 

— Вы всегда можете позвонить мне лично.

— У меня нет вашего номера.

Похоже, это действительно его озадачило. 

— В самом деле?

— Да, только ее.

— Я очень удивлен. Думал, вы узнаете его у Шерлока. — Майкрофт потянулся к своему пиджаку, достал из кармана маленькую карточку и вложил ее в руку Грега. Это было только его воображение, или пальцы Майкрофта действительно слега задержались в его?

— Я должен принести вам свои искренние извинения, Грегори. Я даже не мог предположить, что причина, по которой вы ни разу не позвонили мне лично за все эти годы, заключалась в том, что у вас не было моего номера.

Он не смог удержаться от улыбки. 

— Все в порядке, Майкрофт. Теперь он у меня есть.

— Нет, боюсь, что не в порядке. После всего того, что вы сделали за эти годы, это невероятное упущение — не оказать вам такой любезности связываться со мной напрямую.

— Почему это так много для вас значит? — с любопытством спросил Грег.

Майкрофт помолчал, будто пытался подобрать верные слова.

— Для меня и моего брата вы сделали гораздо больше, чем любой из людей, которых я когда-либо знал. Ваша верная дружба помогла Шерлоку сильнее, чем мог даже я, и вы много раз рисковали своей работой и жизнью ради нас обоих. Это непростительно, если вы в свою очередь, нуждаясь в моей помощи, не имели возможности немедленно со мной связаться. Кроме того, это довольно грубо, поскольку все это время у меня был ваш личный номер и эта привилегия не была взаимной.

— Вас это действительно беспокоит, да?

— Да.

Грег улыбнулся и устроился поудобнее, опираясь плечом о подлокотник дивана, ожидая, когда Шерлок решит, что их пора выпускать.

— Все в порядке, Майкрофт. Правда. Я не расстроен, — произнес он, добавив про себя «больше нет», теперь, когда он знал, что это было сделано ненамеренно. Он потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться к руке Майкрофта в знак подтверждения, почти ожидая, что тот ее отдернет... но Майкрофт этого не сделал. И Грег поймал себя на том, что, лениво водит пальцами по ткани, испытывая удовольствие от прикосновения к дорогому материалу, из которого был сшит костюм.

— Спасибо, — наконец сказал Майкрофт.

— За что?

— За то, что вы все понимаете.

Грег широко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Не то чтобы у меня были раньше серьезные неприятности, Майкрофт. — Он засунул маленькую визитку в свой карман.

Прежде чем он или Майкрофт смогли сказать что-то еще, послышался тяжелый удар в дверь, и она распахнулась. Грег посмотрел через плечо Майкрофта, сидевшего спиной к выходу из здания, и опознал Антею. Позади нее стояли Шерлок и Джон, оба с мрачными лицами, но Грег точно знал, что это всего лишь игра. Слишком много совпадений, так что он был уверен, что все это подстроил младший из братьев Холмс.

— Как раз вовремя, Антея. — Майкрофт встал и расправил складки на своем пиджаке.

— Простите, сэр, на меня напали и ударили по голове. — Вокруг ее глаза наливался синяк, подтверждая эту историю, и Грег демонстративно посмотрел на двух мужчин, стоявших в дверном проеме. Вид у них был довольно невинный, но у Грега оставались сомнения в их непричастности.

— Я нашла ваши телефоны и бумажники в ближайшем мусорном контейнере.

Грег с радостью забрал свой телефон и заметил несколько пропущенных звонков от Донован. Пока Майкрофт расспрашивал Шерлока про бомбу, где она находилась, и что вообще произошло, Грег поймал взгляд Джона. Тот проиграл эту дуэль и вынужден был отвернуться. В его глазах сверкнула искорка, и Грег не смог сдержать ответную улыбку.

***

— Ну, разве он не упертый, — пробормотал Шерлок. Оторвавшись от своих записей, Лестрейд оглядел место преступления, отыскивая Майкрофта.

— Шерлок, сейчас совсем не подходящее для этого время. — Шерлок вскинул бровь. — _Сын_ премьер-министра был похищен!

— Скука. Сопротивление Майкрофта гораздо интереснее.

Сопротивление. Похоже, Шерлок считал, что Майкрофт по каким-то причинам отрицал те чувства, которые он определенно испытывал, но Грег ничего такого не замечал. Ни разу за прошедший с событий на складе месяц Майкрофт не дал ни малейшего намека на то, что у них будет предполагаемый кофе-брейк в будущем. На самом деле они поговорили лишь раз, и то это было по телефону.

— Шерлок...

— Грегори, — перебил Майкрофт, подходя к ним быстрым шагом, — что вам удалось найти?

— Похититель проник через окно, но никаких следов борьбы нет, так что либо мальчик спал, когда преступник его схватил, либо был использован какой-то наркотик, чтобы усыпить ребенка. Мы опрашиваем соседей, но пока что свидетелей найти не удалось.

Майкрофт поджал губы, глядя на дом и окно, через которое влез злоумышленник. Он даже подошел к нему, посмотрел внутрь и нахмурился.

— В этом очень мало смысла, — прокомментировал он какую-то деталь, которую Грег явно пропустил.

— Может, выкуп?

— Прошло два часа, похитители уже должны были связаться с нами, если бы хотели получить выкуп за мальчика. Что-то... здесь не так. — Он с подозрением оглядел улицу, даже задержал взгляд на Антее, которая, учитывая ситуацию, казалась на удивление спокойной, почти непринужденной.

Звонок мобильного выдернул Майкрофта из размышлений. Грег погрузился в работу, игнорируя тихое бормотание Шерлока. Джона рядом не было, но Грег обратил на это внимание лишь четыре часа спустя. Шерлок постоянно крутился поблизости, хотя никакого интереса к делу не проявлял. Наконец интуиция Грега сработала. Схватив Шерлока за руку, он отвел его в сторону.

— Шерлок, что ты знаешь?

— Почему вы предполагаете, что я что-то знаю?

— Потому что ты липнешь ко мне, как репейник, и я по-прежнему не наблюдаю здесь Джона. Вы же не разлей вода, бога ради, _что происходит_? — Зарождающийся ужас волной прокатился по всему телу. — Ты _же не_ …

— Не что?

— Только не говори мне, что ты похитил _сына премьер-министра_ , чтобы устроить мне _свидание с Майкрофтом_!

— Хорошо, не скажу.

Грег громко застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Шерлок, похоже, искренне полагал, что в этом не было _ничего неправильного_. Как он мог быть настолько глупым, чтобы просить помощь у Шерлока, который считает похищение ребенка правительственного чиновника нормальным делом?

— Ты же понимаешь, что это противозаконно, правда?!

— Успокойтесь, Лестрейд, он пошел по собственной воле. Я объяснил ему ситуацию, и он согласился помочь. Он с энтузиазмом воспринял идею повеселиться, заставив своих родителей поволноваться за него. К тому же я подкупил его сладостями. — Шерлок пожал плечами, разглядывая находящегося поблизости брата, и едва слышно пробормотал: — Он бывает чрезвычайно упрям, предпочитая игнорировать свои чувства. Возможно, понадобится более _прямое_ воздействие…

— _Шерлок_!

— Да не волнуйтесь вы так сильно, это раздражает. С ним Джон.

— Шерлок, клянусь богом...

— Я даже оставил вам _подсказки_ , Лестрейд! Найдите их, приведите Майкрофта и его миньонов прямо к мальчику, и заработайте себе немного похвалы, если хотите. По крайней мере, это впечатлит Майкрофта.

Теперь Грег действительно, _действительно_ сожалел, что попросил _Шерлока_ о помощи. 

— Я _не хотел, чтобы ты кого-то похищал_! А теперь иди и расскажи Майкрофту правду!

Вместо этого Шерлок скрестил руки и демонстративно замолчал. Когда по прошествии еще одного часа угроз, лести и мольбы ничего не изменилось, Грег решил, что у него нет выбора. Он пошел по подсказкам, оставленным младшим Холмсом, и в течение двадцати минут «спас» мальчика. «Похитители», само собой, скрылись. Оказавшись в центре внимания, двенадцатилетний парень с легким намеком на самодовольство рассказывал, что не знает, кто они были, на них были надеты маски, так что он понятия не имеет, кто его похитил.

— Прекрасная работа, Грегори, — прокомментировал Майкрофт, пока они смотрели, как премьер-министр усаживает своего сына в машину и все начинают расходиться. Грег даже думать не хотел о предстоящем составлении отчета по делу, который задержит его в офисе до двух ночи. Возвращаться в пустой, после трех месяцев развода, дом в такое время было тягостно.

— Спасибо, но на самом деле я ничего такого не сделал, — произнес он, не чувствуя особого восторга. Его успех и похвала, полученная от Майкрофта, были неправильными, потому что все это было подстроено. Он чувствовал себя... _грязным_ , как будто ему нужен душ. Он не хотел такого развития событий и начинал прикидывать, не пора ли попросить Шерлока остановиться. Он был признателен за энтузиазм, с которым тот взялся за дело, но...

— С вами все в порядке?

Он моргнул, наконец-то посмотрев на Майкрофта.

— Да, я в порядке. Просто устал.

— В таком случае... может, мы должны отложить нашу встречу? Помню, что обещал вам показать то маленькое кафе, но, к сожалению, до сих пор у меня не находилось для этого свободного времени.

— Нет, ни в коем случае. Пойдемте. Что угодно, лишь бы избежать бумажной работы, — добавил Грег с улыбкой.

— Хорошо. — Как истинный джентльмен, Майкрофт придержал дверцу автомобиля, и, немного помедлив, Грег скользнул внутрь. Поездка до кафе была недолгой, и это было хорошо, потому что он действительно чувствовал себя вымотанным. Было уже девять часов вечера, кто пьет кофе в такое время? Но он никогда не отказал бы Майкрофту. К счастью, тот сам провел его к маленькому столику в углу, и Грег даже не осознал, что кофе был заказан для них обоих без какого-либо его участия. Не то чтобы он возражал. Он слишком устал, чтобы думать об этом. Кроме того, Майкрофт наверняка выбрал самое лучшее. 

— Вы уверены, что в порядке? Вы кажетесь... расстроенным. Мы нашли мальчика целым и невредимым.

— Дела, связанные с детьми, всегда так на меня действуют, даже если хорошо заканчиваются, — честно признал Грег. — Меня это… расстраивает, когда взрослые втягивают детей в свои проблемы.

Принесли кофе. Грег сделал глоток, и его брови взлетели на лоб.

— Это... великолепно, Майкрофт.

— Вы тоже так считаете? Возможно, это лучший кофе, который я когда-либо пробовал.

Грег вздохнул, откинулся назад и расслабился, чувствуя, как рядом с Майкрофтом напряжение трудного дня отпускает. Они говорили о малозначительных вещах, и он постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что не чувствовал такого умиротворения уже много _лет_ …

Грег рывком проснулся, будто кто-то включил будильник у него над ухом. 

— Что... — Он зашевелился, откуда-то сверху послышалось бормотание. Наконец до него дошло, что его несли и затем осторожно опустили на кровать. — Майкрофт?

Он несколько раз моргнул, и Холмс наконец появился в поле зрения, но ощущение было такое, будто кто-то насыпал в глаза песок.

— Спите дальше, Грегори.

— Когда…

— Вы заснули напротив меня в кафе. Извините, что заставил вас так долго бодрствовать. Я не осознавал, насколько вы измотаны.

Он попытался сесть, но Майкрофт толкнул его обратно и начал снимать с него ботинки. 

— Надо вернуться к работе, составить отчет…

— Это может подождать до утра. Вам нужно поспать.

— Пожалуйста, только не говорите мне, что несли меня весь путь от кафе до машины.

— А вы полагали, что для подобного случая у меня есть Антея?

Майкрофт усмехнулся. Снял с Грега пиджак и повесил его на ближайший стул. Грег застонал от смущения. Майкрофт ориентировался в комнате так, будто бывал здесь уже миллион раз. Достал из комода пижаму и, чуть помедлив, положил ее на кровать. Грег тихо наблюдал, как Майкрофт уверенными движениями снимает с него галстук и рубашку. Может, это все выдумки его усталого мозга, но не задержались ли эти пальцы на его груди, прежде чем натянуть верх от пижамы?

— Вы не против? — тихо поинтересовался Майкрофт, глядя на брюки Грега.

Грег покачал головой и возблагодарил небо, что был слишком сонным и не возбудился, когда ощутил, как Майкрофт снимает с него штаны. Оставив боксеры, Майкрофт натянул на него мягкие льняные штаны, а затем уложил в постель.

— Спокойной ночи, Грегори, — прошептал он, дотронувшись до его седых волос, перед тем как уйти. Грег заснул с мыслями о прикосновении этого человека.

***

— Сегодня у Майкрофта день рождения.

— Правда? — сидевший на диване Грег, глянул на Шерлока. 

— Да.

— Тогда я должен ему что-нибудь подарить.

Возвратившийся с кухни Джон отвлек Грега от изучения выражения на лице Шерлока.

— Я точно знаю, что вы должны подарить ему на день рождения. Я _гарантирую_ , что против этого Майкрофт не устоит, и вы получите то, чего хотите.

— Правда? И что это? — Грег взял протянутую Джоном чашку чая. Сделал глоток и нахмурился в замешательстве, увидев, как доктор одними губами беззвучно произнес слово: «Прости».

— Вы, — было последним, что Грег услышал из уст Шерлока, прежде чем почувствовал слабость и отключился.

Его пробуждение сопровождалось легкой головной болью и полным замешательства стоном. Он замерз и дрожал, но на чем бы он сейчас ни лежал, оно напоминало небесное облако, завернутое в шелк. Память начала возвращаться, и глаза Грега немедленно распахнулись. Было сложно не заметить Майкрофта, стоявшего рядом с кроватью и смотревшего на него с непроницаемым выражением лица. А еще Грег осознал, что раздет до боксеров, а когда попытался сесть, обнаружил, что пристегнут наручниками к кровати. _Наручниками к кровати_. Его _собственными наручниками_! Вокруг его шеи была повязана ленточка с запиской.

Медленно, не проронив ни звука, Майкрофт опустил на пол свой кейс и зонтик и, потянувшись, взял записку, отметив во взгляде Грега безудержную ярость. Тот не мог ничего сказать, потому что его рот был заткнут кляпом, но подумал, что непременно _убьет_ Шерлока. Просто убьет.

Рыжая бровь поднялась вверх и мягкий, соблазнительный голос произнес:

— Ну, разве это не интересно. — Голубые глаза осмотрели его с ног до головы. — Здесь сказано: «С днем рождения, Майкрофт. Пожалуйста, делай со мной что пожелаешь, потому что я твой подарок». На другой стороне есть приписка: «В смысле, совсем все, что пожелаешь».

Майкрофт свернул записку и положил на стол. Тяжело вздохнул. 

— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что вы сами пристегнули себя к кровати, так что я сделаю предположение: Шерлок. В конце концов, это его почерк. Он даже не пытался это скрыть. Я должен сделать Антее выговор, потому что он никогда не попал бы сюда с вами без ее помощи.

Элегантным движением он освободил Лестрейда от оков, и тот вскочил с кровати, думая лишь об убийстве. Вытащил изо рта кляп — шелковый платок.

— Этот _сукин сын_! Да, это был Шерлок, и в этот раз он зашел слишком далеко! Я смирился со всем остальным, я пережил все другие придуманные им планы, но зайти так далеко, чтобы _опоить меня_ и привязать здесь — это было последней каплей!

Пылая праведным гневом, он не заметил, как Майкрофт чуть придвинулся и осторожно уточнил:

— Какие другие планы?

— Другие планы! Его _гениальные планы_ , например: _вырубить меня_ и запереть в одной комнате с вами! Или подкупить сына премьер-министра, чтобы тот согласился сыграть в похищение, чтобы свести нас вместе! Клянусь богом, я жалею о том дне, когда пришел в его квартиру и попросил о помощи!

— Помощи в чем?

Этот вопрос остудил гнев Грега, и тот осознал, что Майкрофт опасно приблизился. 

— Ммм…

— Грегори, о чем вы его попросили? Подтвердите то, что я начал подозревать после похищения сына премьер-министра. Я хотел бы услышать это от вас.

— Я… возможно, попросил… его помочь мне… устроить свидание с вами… Послушай, все не должно было случиться вот так! Просто мне нужна была помощь, чтобы узнать вас получше, чтобы... поговорить с вами и, возможно, сходить на свидание или два. Я просто…

— У вас чувства ко мне. Вы надеялись начать отношения.

Грег вздохнул.

— Да. Я не знал с чего начать. У меня даже не было вашего личного номера. Шерлок единственный, кто знает вас лучше всех, и я подумал... Было глупо просить его о помощи.

Грег вздрогнул, когда Майкрофт вторгся в его личное пространство, но тот лишь нежно погладил его вдоль шеи до ленточки.

— Тогда я должен поблагодарить моего брата, и Джона, и Антею, конечно. Он бы не провернул это без ее помощи.

Грег моргнул. 

— Что?

Он потянул за ленточку, и Майкрофт одарил его хищной улыбкой, аккуратно подталкивая обратно в сторону кровати.

— Я должен поблагодарить Шерлока, поскольку, возможно, это самый лучший подарок, что я когда-либо получал.

Ох, во что это он сейчас ввязался?


	2. Chapter 2

— Эм… Майкрофт… — пробормотал Грег, прикусив губу. Одной рукой он вцепился в простыни, вторую в этот момент приковывали обратно к кровати.

— Да? — невнятно произнес Майкрофт, продолжая расцвечивать кожу на груди Грега легкими засосами. Он до сих пор оставался в одежде, лишь скинул пиджак после того, как вернул Грега в постель и защелкнул наручник. Материал холмсовского костюма был таким же мягким, как и простыни, на которых Грег сейчас лежал. Время от времени он ощущал прикосновение его запонок.

— Эм… меня действительно необходимо приковывать?

— Судя по всему, тебе это нравится, — самодовольно констатировал Майкрофт, со значением взглянув на его затвердевший член, выпирающий под тканью черных боксеров.

— Э-это потому, что ты нависаешь надо мной! — Грег вспыхнул, и Майкрофт улыбнулся. Помимо нежности в этой улыбке сквозило столько самодовольства, что Грегу захотелось его пристукнуть.

Даже не потрудившись снять обувь, Майкрофт вытянулся над Грегом, обхватил губами один из его сосков и легонько сдавил. Грег задохнулся, едва заметно выгибаясь навстречу.

Зазвонил мобильный, разрушая сгустившуюся в комнате тишину. Взгляд голубых глаз метнулся в его сторону, затем обратно к Грегу…

— Не бери… — тихо пробормотал тот.

Вопреки просьбе Майкрофт плавно потянулся и, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от изучения тела Грега, взял телефон с прикроватной тумбочки. Легкость, с которой он это проделал, отлично демонстрировала его многозадачность.

— Майкрофт. Ах, Шерлок. Звонишь поздравить меня с днем рождения? Как мило. Мой подарок? — Грег судорожно затряс головой, но Майкрофт лишь улыбнулся и осторожно прикусил кожу на его плече, вновь заставив хватать ртом воздух. — Вероятно, это самый лучший подарок из тех, что ты когда-либо мне преподносил. Я искренне тебе благодарен. Сказать по правде, я наслаждаюсь им прямо сейчас… О, прекрати имитировать звуки рвоты. Ты обязан был догадаться, что я нахожусь как раз в середине какого-то процесса. — Майкрофт сели и, вскинув бровь, лениво обозрел то безобразие, которое представлял собой Грег к настоящему моменту. — Уже закончил? Вряд ли. Я только начал. Не забывай, я очень терпелив и могу… — Он усмехнулся и вернул телефон обратно на тумбочку. — Он бросил трубку. Итак, на чем мы остановились?

Его руки вновь огладили бока и грудь Грега. Он словно пытался через прикосновения запомнить все то, о чем бесконечно долго мечтал.

— Как восхитительно наконец-то заполучить тебя, исполнить мое давнее желание.

— Майкрофт, это… Имею в виду… Это не просто…

— Я в курсе, Грегори. _Поверь_ , я знаю. Знал с той самой ночи, когда укладывал тебя в постель. — Он скользнул руками вдоль боков Грега к бедрам, осторожно потянул боксеры вниз, медленно снял их и бросил на пол.

— Ты знал?

— Скольким людям ты доверяешь? Не просто желаешь их, а именно доверяешь раздевать себя подобным образом в своем доме, в своей спальне? Когда человек спит или вот-вот заснет, он наиболее уязвим. Ты предпринял лишь одну символическую попытку проснуться, прежде чем окончательно провалился в сон. Ты когда-нибудь поступал так в присутствии другого человека? Твое доверие, твои чувства ко мне были… чересчур очевидны, Грегори. — В этот раз легкая улыбка на губах Майкрофта была мягкой, почти смущенной, но радостной. — Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что для меня честь быть объектом твоих чувств.

— И… они… взаимны? — Грег тяжело сглотнул.

Майкрофт наконец-то наклонился и прижался губами к его губам. Первый поцелуй вышел слишком целомудренным, но вне всяких сомнений сладким. Зарывшись пальцами свободной руки в волосы Майкрофта, Грег углубил поцелуй, уделяя особое внимание его нижней губе, наслаждаясь издаваемыми им звуками удовольствия.

— Я не настолько умен, как ты или Шерлок, — пробормотал он, когда их губы разъединились. — Я не могу просто взглянуть на тебя и все понять. Мне нужно, чтобы ты произнес это вслух. Не забывай, я идиот.

— Ты вряд ли идиот, просто слегка безрассудный. Надо же было догадаться искать помощь в моем завоевании у _Шерлока_. — Судя по всему, пальцы Майкрофта всерьез вознамерились разлохматить Грегу волосы. — Конечно, твои чувства взаимны, Грегори. И гораздо больше, чем можно выразить словами. Просто в этом мире не существует подходящих для этого слов.

И прежде, чем Грег смог сделать что-либо, кроме как улыбнуться, Майкрофт ухватил его за промежность. Вскрикнув, Грег выгнулся навстречу мягкому умелому прикосновению. Майкрофт пристально наблюдал за ним, регистрируя малейшее сокращение мышц. Его рука неторопливо скользила вверх и вниз, пальцы иногда будто бы случайно оглаживали мошонку. Это совсем не походило на те ощущения, что Грег испытывал при самоудовлетворении. Прикосновение этих длинных искусных пальцев оказалось ни в пример приятнее.

Второй рукой Майкрофт скользнул между ног Грега, кажется, совершенно не заботясь по поводу слегка неудобного угла, под которым ему пришлось для этого изогнуться. Погладив пальцами между ягодиц, прошептал:

— Надеюсь, ты не против?

Против? _Против_? Как он вообще может быть против, когда это Майкрофт, когда Грег захлебывается наслаждением? Он отчаянно мотнул головой, не в состоянии подобрать нужные слова. Затуманенными потемневшими глазами наблюдал, как Майкрофт поднял руку и, выдавив на пальцы смазку (Грег и не заметил, откуда появился этот флакон), вернулся обратно. Прикусив губу (прошло ужасно много времени с тех пор, когда он занимался этим в последний раз), Грег развел ноги чуть шире, поощряя. И конечно, Майкрофт был осторожен, как будто точно знал, насколько давно это было. Один палец медленно скользнул внутрь, Грег изогнулся.

— Ты восхитительнее, чем я себе представлял. — Теперь Майкрофт начал ласкать член Грега еще усерднее, чем прежде.

Он? Прекрасен? Кто тот мужчина, на которого Майкрофт сейчас смотрит? Потому что это точно не может быть Грег. Он — седой старый бобби, которому через пару лет стукнет пятьдесят и, тем не менее, этот привлекательный джентльмен смотрит на него так, будто он прекраснее всех в этом мире. Смущенно и немного скептически улыбнувшись, Грег мотнул головой.

— А ты не собираешься…? — Он указал на одежду Майкрофта и на весьма заметную выпуклость в его брюках.

— Не сейчас. — Качнув головой, Майкрофт добавил второй палец к первому. — Сейчас я хочу вот этого.

— Чего… хочешь? — попытался уточнить Грег, и тихо вскрикнул, чуть выгибая бедра, когда Майкрофт нащупал простату.

— Смотреть на тебя. Я мечтал об этом. Гадал, как ты будешь выглядеть, как реагировать, как звучать. Хочу сначала увидеть это все и услышать.

— Ты ведешь себя так… словно все это больше никогда не повторится…

— Возможно, что нет. — Тон Майкрофта казался слишком рассудительным, чтобы быть правдой. — У меня слишком давно не было секса. Ты можешь разочароваться и не пожелать повторения.

Грег изумленно уставился на него и, словно бы в отместку, Майкрофт принялся терзать большим пальцем самый кончик его члена, заставляя вскрикивать от невыразимого наслаждения.

— Чертов… Майкрофт… Холмс, — прорычал он, откидывая голову на подушки под натиском все нарастающего удовольствия. Третий палец присоединился к первым двум, и теперь они все вместе осторожно толкались внутрь, задевая простату при каждом ударе. — Ты… такой… идиот!

— Неужели?

Тон был легким, почти уверенным, но Грег различил в нем тихое отчаянное желание ошибиться. Что ж, он должен дать Майкрофту то, чего тот желает.

— Точно! Т-ты превосходишь… мои ожидания… прямо сейчас!

— Значит, в следующий раз у меня получится еще лучше? — Теперь в его голосе прорезалось удивление. Распахнув глаза, он метался взглядом по телу Грега, пытаясь увидеть все сразу.

— Да! — Грег прикусил губу, извиваясь в его руках, толкаясь им навстречу. Схватился пальцами за цепочку наручников. — Прости…

— За что?

— Я… не приготовил… тебе подарок.

Майкрофт снисходительно улыбнулся, и Грег спросил себя, должен ли он уже начать привыкать к этому выражению на его лице. Пессимистичный здравый смысл подсказывал, что, вероятнее всего, он будет сталкиваться с ним очень часто.

— А если я попрошу тебя преподнести мне подарок прямо сейчас?

Сейчас? Вообще-то они немного заняты.

— Дам тебе… все… что пожелаешь.

— Тогда в качестве подарка на мой день рождения… Хочу чтобы ты кончил. — Пальцы безжалостно надавили на простату, заставляя Грега вскрикнуть и дернуться вверх в крепко сжавшийся кулак, одновременно с двумя простыми словами: — Прямо сейчас.

Он не смог сопротивляться, только не после такого. Судя по звуку голоса: шероховатому, сексуальному, полному вожделения, Майкрофт хотел этого больше всего на свете, и Грег дал ему это. Выплеснулся густыми струями себе на живот, намного забрызгав светло-серый костюм Холмса, но похоже, Майкрофта это совершенно не заботило. Он выжал из Грега все, до последней капли, а затем тело Грега сотрясла крупная дрожь, и он без сил повалился на постель.

— Никогда раньше я не был так благодарен своей фотографической памяти, как сейчас. — Майкрофт во все глаза смотрел на Грега, его голос был низким и грубым.— Это станет моим самым лучшим воспоминанием на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Пожалуйста, Майкрофт, — простонал Грег, и Майкрофт склонил голову в немом вопросе. — Поцелуй меня. — Грег стиснул пальцами рукав белой холмсовской рубашки.

Щеки Майкрофта запылали. Он наклонился и, отпустив ставший гиперчувствительным член, взял лицо Грега в ладони. Поцеловал со всей страстью, что сдерживал все это время. Возвращая поцелуй, Грег чуть сместился и, высвободив ногу, закинул ее на бедро Майкрофта. Попытался подтолкнуть его коленом, чтобы разместить ровно между своих ног.

— Грегори. — В тоне Майкрофта звенело предупреждение и желание.

— Ты же этого хочешь, — выдохнул Грег. — _Я_ хочу.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что это означает: отдаться мне?

— Нет, не совсем. Шерлок пытался предупредить меня, но … мне без разницы. Я _люблю тебя_ , Майкрофт. Неужели так трудно понять? Мне не важно, насколько сложными будут наши отношения из-за работы, твоей и моей. Я готов приложить усилия, потому что ты того стоишь! Ты удивительный, вне всяких сомнений! — Майкрофт смотрел на него так долго, что он не мог не спросить: — Что?

— В первый раз кто-то говорит мне подобное. Обычно это прерогатива Шерлока.

Улыбнувшись, Грег наконец-то сдвинул Майкрофта по своему усмотрению и комфортно обхватил ногами за талию поверх одежды.

— Я знаком с вами уже много лет, и восхищаюсь обоими братьями Холмс, но… ты _тот_ , кого я люблю. Надеюсь, это что-то значит?

Осознав, что в этот раз он оказался предпочтительнее младшего брат, Майкрофт медленно улыбнулся. Проведя полжизни в тени и зачастую не получая того, чего хотелось, он даже не подозревал, насколько жаждал этого.

— Я бы сказал, что ты немного предвзят.

— Ну и что? — Чуть расслабив бедра, Грег потерся о член Майкрофта, все еще скрытый под одеждой. — Это плохо?

— Вовсе нет.

— И поскольку сегодня твой день рождения, тебе выбирать.

— Выбирать что?

Грег потянулся вверх и осторожно прихватил губами кожу на его шее.

— Чего ты хочешь.

Голубые глаза с жадностью взглянули на него.

— Боюсь, что не знаю. Столько вариантов, что я не в состоянии определиться. — Он пошевелился, и Грег застонал. Прикосновения дорогих брюк к чувствительной коже внутренней стороны бедер дарили потрясающие ощущения. На вкус Майкрофт тоже оказался дорогостоящим и восхитительным. — Тебе нравится мой костюм. Тебя заводят мысли обо мне в костюме.

Грег прикусил губу, затем кивнул.

— Речь не обо мне. Чего хочешь ты?

— Я хочу, — низко прорычал Майкрофт, — чтобы ты извивался от греховной страсти.

Без предупреждения он перевернул Грега на живот, и тот уткнулся лицом в подушку. Возбуждение не уменьшилось ни на йоту, и Майкрофт сознательно вжался одетыми бедрами в его ягодицы. Грег всхлипнул, заливаясь возбужденным румянцем, и застонал, протестуя, когда Майкрофт отстранился. Различив два тихих глухих удара, Грег обернулся и увидел, что Майкрофт снял туфли, прежде чем вернуться обратно.

Нависнув над спиной Грега, он дразняще потерся своим по-прежнему закованным в одежду телом о его разгоряченную кожу. Скользнул рукой между его ног, чтобы погладить полувозбужденный член и вернуть его обратно в боевую готовность. На этот раз прикосновения уж не были столь нежными и исследовательскими, как прежде. Несколько мгновений Грег мог чувствовать лишь руки Майкрофта, возбужденные толчки его бедер, а затем различил шелест одежды. Угадав, что сейчас произойдет, Грег быстро схватил флакон со смазкой и протянул его Майкрофту.

— Совсем потеряли терпение, инспектор?

— Черт, верно.

Грег слышал тяжелое дыхание Майкрофта над ухом, пока тот наносил на член смазку, прежде чем приставить головку к уже растянутому входу. Чувствовал прикосновение его брюк к бедрам. Испытав легкий шок от контакта спины с холодным металлом цепочки карманных часов, он отвлекся от ожога, вызванного проникновением. Боже, как давно это было. Он и забыл, каково это. Майкрофт двигался медленно, очень осторожно, несмотря на тот факт, что к тому моменту, должно быть, уже сходил с ума от желания. Грег восхитился его громадным уровнем самоконтроля и подумал, что, окажись он сам в подобном положении, уже давно бы сорвался.

— О чем думаешь? — прошептал Майкрофт ему на ухо. Войдя на всю длину, он расслабился и замер, позволяя Грегу разобраться с ощущениями, вновь привыкнуть к ним.

— Что я по-настоящему… в надежных руках.

— Что?

Грег почти услышал, как Майкрофт моргнул. Усмехнувшись, он глянул через плечо и поразился ошеломленному выражению на его лице.

— Не уверен, что мне хватило бы сил сдерживать себя так же долго.

Стоило ли удивляться, что гениальный Холмс моментально понял все, о чем он пытался сказать. Все те вещи, на толкование которых Грег потратил бы месяц, объясняй он кому-то еще, с трудом облекая мысли в слова. Майкрофт просто _> понял_. Болезненно мягкое выражение промелькнуло в его зрачках.

— Грегори, я бы никогда не причинил тебе боль. — Встретив смущенный взгляд Грега, Майкрофт запустил пальцы в его растрепанную шевелюру. — Я даже не рассматривал этот вариант. У тебя давно никого не было, и если бы не мой самоконтроль, я мог бы тебя серьезно поранить. Потеря контроля для меня — это просто _не_ вариант, Грегори.

Значительность этих слов, красноречие Майкрофта, которого Грегу никогда не достичь, захлестнули его. Он никогда всерьез не задумывался над этим, просто знал, что старший Холмс обладает поразительной стойкостью, но для самого Майкрофта это значило гораздо больше. Их взгляды скрестились, и Грег мысленно прошептал: «Ты по-настоящему любишь меня. Верно?»

«Больше, чем ты когда-либо сможешь себе представить», — долетел до него беззвучный шепот.

Он не был уверен. До этого момента он не был до конца уверен, какие чувства лежат между ними.

— Майкрофт, если ты не трахнешь меня прямо сейчас, я закричу. — Горло саднило от осознания.

Поняв, насколько сильно Грег нуждается в этом, насколько отчаянно жаждет близости, чтобы без затей продемонстрировать свои чувства, Майкрофт кивнул и отстранился, но только затем, чтобы толкнуться обратно. Он двигался медленно, с небольшой амплитудой, и поначалу это стало для Грега сущим мучением. Свободной рукой он стиснул простынь в кулаке, а второй вцепился в наручник. Но в какой-то момент Майкрофт задел простату, и тогда Грег вскрикнул и сжался.

— Грегори! — прошипел Майкрофт. — Не сжимай меня так сильно, если не хочешь продолжить по-грубому.

— Думал… у тебя есть… самоконтроль, — поддразнил Грег, сжимая мышцы снова.

Над его ухом раздался дикий рык.

— Раньше я не хотел сделать тебе больно, но теперь это время прошло.

Ухмыльнувшись, желая отдать так же много, как получил, Грег сдавил его еще сильнее. Майкрофт прикусил губу, не позволяя стону вырваться наружу.

— Не можешь совладать с этим, Холмс?

Одной рукой Майкрофт ухватил его за бедро, другой всерьез занялся его членом, и Грег вскрикнул, содрогаясь под этим напором.

— Хотел… насладиться тобой… чуть дольше.

— Для этого… еще будет время… позднее.

— Действительно… Время будет. Не так ли?

И словно только сейчас осознав, что в будущем их ждет продолжение, Майкрофт перестал себя сдерживать. Цепочка его часов дразнила спину. Грег застонал, представляя, как они сейчас выглядят со стороны. Он не собирался больше сдерживаться, но это уже не имело особого значения, потому что его партнер тоже был не против. Майкрофт оставил на его шее глубокий засос. Достаточно высоко, воротником не скрыть. «Собственническая властная метка», — определил Грег и кончил со звуком, который позже отказывался характеризовать как крик.

— Майкрофт! — простонал он, окунаясь в оргазм, бессознательно сжимая и расслабляя внутренние мышцы. Майкрофт сбавил напор и замер, презрев собственные нужды.

— Шшш, все в порядке, Грегори, — шептал он, прижимая Грега к себе, пытаясь избавить его от напряжения.

— Ты не… догнал.

— Я неправильно понял? Что именно?

— Никогда раньше… не испытывал… такой сильный… кайф.

Последовала ошеломленная пауза, а затем Майкрофт снова начал двигаться, жестче, чем прежде, и Грег мягко застонал, стиснув зубы. Отдышавшись, он усмехнулся: без острого возбуждения, туманившего разум, он снова мог говорить.

— Серьезно, Майкрофт. Я занимался сексом и раньше, но никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Никогда… никогда прежде мне не было так хорошо.

— Грегори…

Голос Майкрофт звучал так, словно это должно было стать предупреждением, но вместо этого в нем прорезались изнеможение и мольба. Как будто он умолял его о большем. Грег не был уверен, просил ли он еще больше удовольствия, или похвалы, или того и другого. Поэтому продолжил сжимать и разжимать мышцы и говорить.

Прошло не больше минуты, прежде чем он почувствовал, как Майкрофт вжался в него до упора и кончил с одним единственным едва различимым стоном. Грег ничуть не удивился тому, что Майкрофт оказался тихим в постели. Его это вполне устраивало. Но слабо замычал, протестуя, когда Майкрофт отстранился и сразу же потянулся отстегивать наручники.

Рухнув на кровать, Грег перевернулся на спину, но прежде чем успел протянуть руки, Майкрофт уже исчез. Секунду спустя он ощутил вспышку беспокойства, но Холмс вернулся очень быстро, неся с собой влажную ткань, и потратил бешеное количество времени, вытирая тело Грега. Тот просто наблюдал, про себя отметив, что Майкрофт избегает встречаться с ним взглядом. Неожиданно он решил, что этот приступ застенчивости выглядит очень мило. Только убедившись, что вытер все до последней капли, Майкрофт, наконец, выпрямился и стал по очереди избавлять себя от всех слоев одежды.

Когда Грег попытался сесть, Майкрофт жестом приказал ему оставаться на месте. Он натянул халат и, осторожно приподняв Грега, сдернул простыни и отнес их в корзину для белья. Вышел из комнаты, чтобы принести чистые. Опять заботливо приподнял Грега и передвинул туда, где, по его мнению, тому стоило находиться, затем отстранился. Было что-то особенное в этом желании Майкрофта позаботиться о нем, то, что делало его счастливым, поэтому Грег не стал возражать.

Только убедившись, что все улажено, Майкрофт позволил себе скользнуть в кровать. Натянул на себя и Грега одеяло, чтобы не замерзнуть. Они изучали друг на друга, лежа на расстоянии, и Грег размышлял, что было бы сейчас уместным. Оба брата и Майкрофт и Шерлок имели пунктик насчет прикосновений других людей. Он замечал, как в первое время Шерлок реагировал на прикосновения Джона, даже когда тот просто хватал его за плечо. Сейчас ситуация изменилась к лучшему. Похоже, Шерлоку даже начало это нравиться, но, возможно, все дело было в том, что Джон просто оказался тем самым человеком. А что насчет Майкрофта? Он всегда такой собранный, такой сдержанный… Сможет ли Грег стать для него «тем самым»?

Майкрофт не двигался, словно оставляя это решение на усмотрение Грега и, в конце концов, тот придвинулся и опустил голову на грудь Майкрофта с уверенностью, которой не ощущал. И только почувствовав руку, обнявшую его за плечо, по-настоящему расслабился и улыбнулся.

— С днем рождения, Майкрофт.

Майкрофт зарылся пальцами второй руки в его волосы, на мгновение крепко сжал в объятиях, затем глубоко вдохнул, словно впитывая его запах.

— Спасибо, Грегори, — прошептал он. — Это действительно самый лучший день рождения, что у меня когда-либо был.

— Ты не можешь так говорить.

— Почему нет?

Грег поднял взгляд, и их глаза встретились. Проигнорировав слащавость своих слов, он усмехнулся.

— Будет еще много дней рождений, гораздо лучше этого.

Губы Майкрофта тронула улыбка.

— Мой дорогой Грегори, поверь, ни один будущий день рождения не сравнится с этим.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что именно сегодня я осознал, что теперь у меня есть все, о чем я когда-либо мечтал. И это — ты.

— Но это не значит, что я не _попытаюсь_ сделать лучшим каждый твой последующий день рождения.

— Буду с нетерпением этого ждать. — Его счастливая улыбка стала чуточку самодовольной. — И напомни мне поблагодарить Шерлока за помощь.

— Только если ты пообещаешь, что я буду при этом присутствовать.

— Непременно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод 1 главы - AnniePhoenix  
> Перевод 2 главы - [n1a1u](http://archiveofourown.org/users/n1a1u/pseuds/n1a1u)


End file.
